Sense of Life
by chibijem
Summary: Aoshi has to rely on his senses....November challenge for SLML.


Sense Of Life

by

Chibijem

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters herein and am making no financial gain from this work of fiction.

A/N: In answer to the November SLML Challenge: The Five Senses (all or part).

Dedicated to my Imoto-san with much love.

* * *

Aoshi had lost track of time; all he knew was the beatings and torture had stopped, at least for the time being. He tried pulling at the chains holding him to the damp wall. He shook his head, trying to bring his vision back into focus, with no success. All he could see was a dark blur; during one of the last beatings, he had taken a severe blow to the head.

He hoped Misao had made it back to Kyoto. This had all started when Misao had gone missing days ago and a message had come along with her gold hair clasp. The message had demanded his presence to answer for the Oniwabanshu's sins. He had gone willingly; he would give his life for Misao. He remembered making his way to the meeting place, more than an hour outside Kyoto and felt something prick him and then waking up in this cell, felling lethargic, knowing he had been drugged. The leader of the group was one he remembered from the days before he had left with Hanya and the others. The man was the son of a criminal the Oniwabanshu had dealt with. The boy was now a man, a very vindictive, sadistic man; the wounds on his body a testament to that fact.

He turned his head, listening as footsteps approached his cell. He braced himself, knowing the work he had done on the chains' moorings would make them give way with another few pulls. He heard the creaking of the door hinges and the heavy footfalls of one of the guards. Aoshi knew this was his one chance at escape and he was going to take it; he braced himself.

"Well, well. How are we today, Okashira of the Oniwabanshu?" The guard asked, a sneer in his voice.

Aoshi jerked hard at the chains, felt the weight of them fall forward and heard the guard jump. He pulled at the restraints and attacked the man, knowing his position from the sound of his harsh breathing. Soon he incapacitated the guard and after unfastening the locks to the chains with the key he found in the man's pockets, he moved silently to the door, feeling his way. He paused and hearing no one near, stealthily crept down the narrow hallway. He could feel the sun on his face and see just the barest of light in in his vision but nothing distinct. He quickly backtracked and ducked into an alcove as he heard men coming toward his location, cursing his partial blindness. As soon as he felt and heard the men pass and move on, he continued making his way down the hall, feeling the walls for a door or other opening. It wasn't long before he felt cool air and followed the air current to a door, which he quickly and quietly opened. He could hear birds and animals scurrying about and nothing else. _Somewhere in the countryside,_ he thought moving away from the building; _I'd rather take my chances with Mother Nature than stay 'safely' imprisoned_.

* * *

Misao was making her way swiftly out of Kyoto; Saito and Shiro desperately trying to keep up with the determined shinobi. "Hayaku, hayaku!" Misao ordered, not slowing her pace. "We need to find him."

"You don't have enough faith in Shinomori, do you Weasel?" Saito jeered, trying to catch his breath. _If this wisp of a girl can beat me this way, I may have to give up smoking, _Saito thought, hastening his steps. _And won't that make Tokio happy_; the idea soured his mood. "Come on Shiro. We can't let her get too far ahead."

* * *

Aoshi was moving with care as his wounds and eyes kept him from optimum speed. He reached out and feeling a tree, leaned against it, catching his breath. He tried focusing his emerald eyes and cursed again when his vision remained blurry. He turned his head, faintly hearing movements in the woods; _too large to be animals_, he thought. Crouching, he made his way through the underbrush and once he could no longer feel the sun's warmth, stopped, knowing he was sufficiently hidden.

Misao stopped in a clearing and peered at the tree line. She could feel Aoshi near but did not dare call out, not knowing if his captors were near. She shushed her companions and with hand signals, told Shiro Aoshi was near. The two men nodded and moved off to locate their adversaries. Misao crept through the trees, following her senses and Aoshi's ki. She knew he was badly wounded otherwise he would have masked his ki more thoroughly. She could hear the commotion and the echoes of swords and shuriken and knew Saito and Shiro had dealt with men who had kidnapped her and held Aoshi captive. She came to a clutch of bushes and kneeling, pushed some branches away, she gasped seeing her beloved Aoshi barely conscious. She quickly dodged his hand as he made a move to defend himself. She took it in hers, "Aoshi, I'm here. You're safe now." She said softly, smiling as a look of relief crossed his handsome bruised face.

"Misao," He croaked, moving cautiously out of the shrubbery. "Daijobu desu ka, koi?"

"Hai," Misao answered, noticing he didn't look her in the eyes. She took a closer look and saw his unfocused stare. "Aoshi," His name coated in sadness. She turned ready to defend him when she heard the snap of twigs coming their way. She let her guard down seeing Saito and then Shiro come into the small clearing.

"They've been taken care of." Shiro told her, seeing his wounded Okashira kneeling. "How bad?"

"We need to get going," Saito added. "No telling how many others are out here."

Hearing this, Aoshi struggled to his feet. "There were very few men and I don't think they realize I've escaped." He grunted when Misao wrapped an arm around his waist, brushing his back.

"Aoshi?" Misao pulled away and tugged at the ripped shirt he was wearing. She could see the slashes on his back and knew rage at his captors. "We need to get you home. Can you make it?"

Aoshi raised a hand and following the sound of her voice, cupped the softness of her cheek, but still looked over her head. "Don't worry. I'll make it."

Shiro and Saito exchanged looks; Shiro turned to Misao and mouthed a question to which she shook her head, confirming the duo's suspicions. Aoshi being visually impaired was going to slow them down and with his other wounds it was going to slow them even more.

With Shiro taking one of Aoshi's arms over his shoulder and Misao leading the group with Saito bringing up the rear, the group gradually made their way back to Kyoto. On the way, Saito questioned the injured Okashira until Misao told him to stop badgering Aoshi; there would be time enough after getting to the Aoiya and Aoshi received medical treatment. As they reached the outskirts of town, Shiro asked Saito to take his place saying he would run ahead to the Aoiya to let them know Aoshi had been found and to prepare everything for his comfort, knowing Misao would never leave Aoshi's side.

* * *

Misao knelt next to Aoshi as Kuro lit the fire in his room. Okon, Omasu and Okina were coming and going from the room, bringing medical supplies and warm food and drink. Saito had gone to his office at the police department to file his report and to coordinate a search for the other men involved. Misao turned her head from the medical box when she heard Aoshi let out a groan. She reached out and helped him remove the torn shirt. Her hand was shaking as she rested it on his chest above his heart.

Aoshi covered the tiny hand with his larger one. "Heki desu." He said, turning his head in her direction.

Misao's heart broke when she looked into his unfocused green eyes. There was no sparkle in them and she prayed it would only be temporary. She came up on her knees and pressed her lips to each of his eyes. "Iie, you're not, but you will be."

"Aa, " Aoshi agreed softly, reaching around her and tugged her close. He had thought of nothing else while they had been separated. He relished the feel of her soft curves against the hard planes of his own battered body; he nuzzled into her neck, breathing her in. It was like a soothing balm.

Misao returned the hug and when she felt him flinch, she attempted to disengage from the embrace only to be firmly pulled back against his firm body. "Aoshi, I need to clean your wounds and you need to eat and get some rest." She would have loved to stay in his arms, not caring about his blood staining her clothes, but he needed to be cared for.

Aoshi sighed against her neck and released her. He felt her move away and then brush his cheek with her soft lips. He sat quietly while she washed his chest and treated the wounds there; when she took his arm, he intertwined their fingers and brought them to his lips. She caressed his face and pressed a quick kiss to his lips. Just after the sun set, the Oniwabanshu doctor arrived, apologizing for the delay as he had been delivering a baby. He asked Misao to leave while he examined Aoshi, but the injured ninja firmly opposed the request. "She stays." He told the physician. "I only need you to check my eyes. My vision has been extremely out of focus."

Misao settled next to Aoshi again and looked at the doctor tearfully. She watched as the doctor tested Aoshi's eyes and was relieved when he verified the problem was temporary and once the swelling in the eyes went down, his vision should return to normal. He left instructions to keep Aoshi's eyes wrapped and for him to rest. As he was leaving he told Misao he would be back in three days but if Aoshi started having headaches to send for him immediately. Misao went back to Aoshi, "You'll be fine. But you must do what he said."

"Aa," he replied, sipping his green tea, savoring the taste.

"You will?"

"Hai, I promise. Not much I can do with my sight the way it is." Resignation in his words.

"Oh, anata." Misao leaned her forehead against his. "I will always be here for you; I will always love you. Whether you can see or not." She felt him nod in acceptance and pressed a kiss to his temple. "Now, I need to finish treating your back." When she moved and saw just how badly he had been treated, she could not stop the tears from falling. His back was covered in criss-crossing whip marks. Several of them were deep enough to draw blood. She reached for a cloth in the basin and wrung out the hot water and gently applied it to Aoshi's broad back, letting the heat seep into his firm muscles. As she worked, she felt him flinch several times but doggedly kept going. After applying the last bandage, she rested her head between his shoulder blades. "Gomen ne, anata."

Aoshi turned his head, "For what?" He could feel her tears on his back like a gentle rain

Misao looked up and seeing his bandaged eyes, her tears fell more rapidly. "Because of me, you were beaten, tortured..." She could not go on.

Aoshi reached around and pulled Misao into his lap; he nuzzled her soft hair, breathed in her scent. "I would do it all again if it meant your safety. There is nothing I would not do for you, koi." He smiled when she burrowed gently into his embrace, trying to not hurt him. "As you said, I will be fine. I will be, Misao." He finished running his hands along her arms in a tender caress. "The only thing that matters is we are together. You are my life, Misao." He pressed his lips against hers and could taste the salt on her tears, healing them both.

* * *

A week and two examinations later, Aoshi's eyes were slowly getting better. Just not fast enough for him. He was closing himself off from everyone, letting only Misao near. Luckily everyone understood his frustration and were supportive, everyone but Misao. She was worried she was going to lose him.

It was early morning and Aoshi was stirring, trying to avoid the bright sunlight streaming over his face. He sat up and caught the end of the bandage circling his head. He sighed and began unwinding the cloth from his head. He kept his eyes closed against the light when he was done and was reaching out for Misao when in reflex he blinked. _Did I imagine it?! Did I see her clearl_y? he thought as he opened his eyes the tiniest bit and saw Misao sleeping beside him. He could make out each eyelash resting against her soft cheeks; see each strand of hair covering their pillows. He stretched out a hand and brushed the ebony tresses. He drank the sight of her in, taking in each color: the soft pink of her lips, the rosy flush to her face and the cream of her skin. Not being able to resist, he leaned down and touched his lips to her bare shoulder. He pulled back when he heard a content sigh come from her. "Ohayo, koi." He whispered.

Misao rolled onto her back, stretched and smiled sleepily at him. "Mmmm, ohayo." She gave a start when she saw the sparkle in his expressive emerald eyes. "Aoshi?" She reached up and ran her tiny fingers over his eyebrows.

"You are so beautiful in the morning." Was all he said and was able to say as Misao launched herself into his arms.

FIN


End file.
